Last Four Days of Uzumaki Naruto
by Charlie911
Summary: [COMPLETE] There was a boy who knew everything about everybody for four days. He smile, but not like other kids. He understood, but not like other kids. He died, but not like other kids. [COMPLETE]
1. The Beginning

**Charlie:** I had to delete this story the first time cause I was messing up. so sorry. this is my first Naruto fanfiction. hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** do not own Naruto

* * *

_Last Four Days of Uzumaki Naruto_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter one: The Beginning_

* * *

I was never one of style. I never had anything, but I didn't know that. The only thing I had was school, a place call home, and enemies. Lots of enemies. 

That never bothered me, I always fight back and they just stop coming. I was a tough enemy as one might call it.

It was high school that changed it all. It wasn't being in high school, but the kids in high school. I've never felt so alone even with my best friend, Hinata, there with me.

Hinata is a girl. She's quiet, shy, but she understands me. And I understand her. There isn't much to tell about our friendship. I've forgotten how we became friends. The only thing I know was that we rode the same bus and she was the one who asked me what my name was first.

I never bother talking unless I was talked to.

I'm an orphan. The place I call home was a run-down place. I don't bother with anything, except be quiet.

It isn't hard. When high school started, it was fun. That was only the first year. I've met a boy. He was not an orphan.

His name was Uchiha Sasuke. He was rich, handsome, and smart. He was stoic, as all the cool boys were. He could've been in any group he wanted, got any girlfriend, but instead he chose us.

We were the Zen group. It had Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gaara, Ten Ten, Neji Hinata, including me and Sasuke.

Kiba was the loud one in our group, next to me that is. We argued all the time, it was fun. Every one of them had a family, but me. I didn't complain. I didn't really feel sad or angry, I was zen.

Shino was like Hinata, he never talked much. And when he did, it was something smart. They were all smart, except me. I had normal grades.

Lee was the weird kid. There's nothing to say about him. The only thing was that, he was an average kid like me, likes Sakura, and never gives up easily.

Gaara was quiet, but not like Shino or Hinata. Shino's quiet is I just don't want to talk kind of quiet. Hinata is I'm to shy to talk quiet. He, however, is quiet because he's observing us.

I know because he watches us even if it seem like he's daydreaming, he's watching us.

I have no comment on Ten Ten except that she likes Neji.

Neji was like Sasuke, except his family had expectation. All of them are and he's Hinata's cousin. They both grew up in a place of rules. Me, I break rules.

Me, I have no comment on myself either, except that I like Sasuke. I'm a boy too. Our friend knows that I like him, but not Sasuke. I think he knows, but because he has a girlfriend. We could never work anyway. We both knew it.

Our group is called Zen because we are neutral. We don't pick fights with no one and no one pick fights with us. Some pretty girls do come over sometime because of Sasuke. They want a date and all that crap, even though they know he has a girlfriend.

Sasuke's girlfriend goes to a different school so we never met her. He said when she is around, he's tamed.

Another thing, Sasuke likes to mess with people. He hits them, but not too hard, just playful. He said if he wasn't dating his girlfriend, he would've gone all out on us. A girlfriend changes a person, even if you don't know it.

He wouldn't be holding back when he hits me if it wasn't for her. You might feel depress that he has a girlfriend and doesn't care about me, but the thing is, I don't care. I like him, but only by a little.

Even if he dumped his girlfriend and asked me out, I would've said no. You might find this confusing and really stupid, but I like Sasuke because he's good-looking, but truthfully, he's not my type or rather I'm not his type.

I have all these friends around and we talk happily. Inside, I feel lonely. It's a thing that can't be control. I just feel lonely.

One day, things changed dramatically. For the better.

We were talking and Sasuke was talking like he usually does, but I knew something was wrong. I have a sixth sense about these things. Nobody notice it, but me, so I asked him.

"I dumped my girlfriend."

He had once said that if he's girlfriend cheated on him, he would go there and stab both her and her lover.

I just said oh and resume eating, everybody also did, but a tension was in the air. Everyone was uncomfortable, but me and Sasuke.

There's nothing to be uncomfortable about it, but everyone feels like it's a big deal.

Sasuke was, I guess, too angry to feel the tension.

I didn't ask the wrong question. Cause if it was Sasuke would've told me to mind my own business, but he didn't.

Even though, Sasuke didn't show it, he was upset. He became his normal self, the one that he said happens when there isn't one to tame him.

He punched harder then usual. I punched him harder too. I didn't wince or nothing when he punched me. It hurts, but I didn't wince. I don't know why, I just didn't.

It became uncomfortable and the group wasn't Zen anymore. Hinata, my best friend, was the first.

Some girl in her class just offer to do her hair and the boys looked at her. She blushed, but then the girl in her class talked and talked. The blush no longer held there.

The Zen group wasn't zen anymore. We feel apart on the inside, but outside we were still pretending. We talked and laugh at the place where we waited for our bus.

Sasuke talk and laugh too. His laugh was force, no happiness. Nobody noticed it, but me.

I sometime had a force a laugh, but not anymore. I just stood there. We were friends on the outside, but inside we were strangers.

It started on that day. The day when Sasuke's anger broke loose.

I knew it was gonna happen, I also knew it was today. It felted different that day. Everything was normal until I talked to Sasuke.

We didn't say anything for a long time. Our friends were close by and they were talking. I just stood among them, flipping through a book.

Sasuke stood behind me and then lay on my shoulder. I didn't move or nothing. It wasn't a surprise, but neither was it really expected.

Then for no reason he hit me and just stood back up. I hit him back. I knew something was gonna happen just from the hit.

We started hitting each other, and then I stopped. I let him hit me. It was getting boring. I knew he wasn't gonna stop.

My friends told him to stop, but he didn't. I knew it was gonna be a big burse there. I told him to stop, but he shoved me. I got up, but didn't do anything.

My friends stepped back, afraid, but they're not afraid their friends are fighting. They're afraid of Sasuke. They knew he was strong.

I looked to each and every one of them. None of them met my eyes, except Gaara. The reason was he wasn't a coward or simply he didn't want to look at the ground. He never did, he always stood with his head high.

The others looked away, pretending not to even know me or that I even existed.

I look at Sasuke. He had an angry look in his eyes. It was finally coming out. We never knew the details of Sasuke's break-up, but I did. It was because there wasn't any love. It was gone and so the only thing to do was break-up, but after that happen. Sasuke must've regretted it, but it was too late. She had another boyfriend.

His eyes told me everything. He wanted to take his anger out on someone and he decided that someone's gonna be me.

I don't know why, but I smiled. It was the first real smile I have in my life. In this situation, I found it funny. I knew it was gonna cost me, but I did it anyway. I wanted to find out who my friends really are. I want to know the true them, but the only way that can happen is if I let Sasuke beat me up.

That sound stupid, but you guys wouldn't understand and even if you did you still think it's stupid.

I smile and it agitated the animal inside of him. He shoved me, but I got back up. He pushes me against the barb wire fence.

I still smile for I found it too funny to resist. He punched me and it hurt. I didn't even try to hide it, but I didn't scream or nothing. His punch made me fall down.

In this area of the school, there was no teacher. So, the fight didn't stop. Nobody helped me.

I was testing everyone here.

I stood back up, but Sasuke's kick to my stomach made me fall on all four. I spit out blood and was standing back up when I felt Sasuke's shoe kick me again and again.

I felt his anger that I wouldn't stay down, but I wouldn't. More over, I couldn't. I just won't let it. It was just so much fun!

Now, I'm not a masochist, but I found it funny that my friends were so brave, but when it came down to this, they were really cowards, except Gaara. He didn't like anybody in our group, not even me. He just didn't want to say anything, letting us be fools. In his eyes though, the only respect he had for was me because I understood everybody.

I know I should be honor by this small amount of respect, but I'm not. I don't even care.

Sasuke kick me again and again. I coughed up more blood. He was breathing hard, tired from kicking me. He stepped back and smirks.

He was about to turn around when I couldn't help myself. I had to stand up. I want to see his surprise face and everybody else. I wasn't brave or a coward; I just did what I feel like. I ignore the pain and stood up.

Each and every one of them bitches, including Sasuke, was following the rules. They were living by fate, letting everything control their lives even when they claim otherwise.

The pain became less as I ignore it more. When I stood up, something tugs at my lips.

Sasuke's face was surprise, so was my friend, just as I said it would be. Everyone was surprise.

They don't even know that they are being controlled by the people around them. The people they call friends, but I wasn't control.

I couldn't resist the smile or the laughter that welled up inside me. So, I burst out laughing. It was a small laugh, but it was real. It was realer then any one of them in here and that made it funnier.

Sasuke grew angry. He balled up his fist and punched me.

I fell on the ground, but then stood up again.

That was when the bus came.

* * *

**Charlie:** this story was inspired by my friend. thank you so much, though I won't say his name. it's a he if you haven't already guessed. he was talking about his girlfriend and my imagination started working its way to this. 


	2. True Nature

**Charlie:** thank you for the reviews. thank you thank you thank you so much! I like reading reviews! thank you!

* * *

_Last Four Days of Uzumaki Naruto_

_by Charlie_

_Chapter Two: True Nature_

* * *

I came to school the next day, limping. That kick from Sasuke was hard, not that I expected less from him. 

I knew his secrets, in fact I knew everybody secrets. I got the joy to know that. It was enough. My face had a big bruise on it, several on my stomach and chest.

It was hard to walk, but I managed. I didn't talk and nobody asked me what happen, 'cept for the teachers. They only did that cause it was their job. I lied. It was easy.

Sasuke was giving me a threaten look, like if I told I was gonna regret it, but I only smile. That shocked him actually.

I even know Gaara's secrets. He might think he has none, but he does. And I know it. It was in everybody's eyes.

I sat down and almost smiled all day. Almost. There was a test today, I hated tests.

At lunch, everybody wondered why I'm not sitting with my group. Sasuke insulted me, everyone who was in the Zen group did. I didn't say anything to them, not even when they threw crumbs at me.

But then Sakura, Ino, and their friends came over.

I ignored them until the pink girl spoke. Almost everyone in the entire school knows that I like Sasuke now and also about the fight yesterday.

My "friend" must've informed them and the fight was no big deal. There were some kids standing by there too. Words travel fast in this school.

I had a few kids come up to me and ask what happen even though they already know. I frown and told them to stop pretending. They looked at each other confused and I just walked off.

It's hard to make someone understand what I understood, and I don't have the time. They're supposed to know by themselves, maybe in a couple of years they will. Adults don't understand anything.

Sakura stood, towering over me. She wasn't tall; it was just that I was sitting. I ate without looking at her, but she just had to stand in my view. That was annoying.

"Hey, what happen to you?" she sneered and all her other friends laugh. I didn't answer."Who did your make-up, your dog?" The laughed louder.

The laughing was hurting my ear. I can't really drown it out cause if I did nothing, the others would come insult me too and maybe they'll be violence. That's how it starts.

"Michael Jackson called. He wants his nose back." I didn't smirk or laugh at the embarrassing face Sakura makes as everyone laugh.

"Well….you're a loser!"

I raise an eyebrow. That was lame. "Then you must be a stupid loser, because you're talking to me."

She was confused. You can tell right away. These girls weren't good at hiding their emotions as Sasuke was, or Gaara. "What's the difference?"

I scoffed and stood up. "First off: I'm a loser, but I'm not dumb. You're a loser, but you're dumb. Get it?" I said it slowly so that she understood. It was a waste of time, but the bell doesn't ring till 5 more minutes. I got time. "Second: you didn't deny that you're a loser so you _must _be one. Third: I have proof just by that question you asked. Ta."

RING!

I walked off, making my way up the stairs. I heard the laughing, but it was not satisfying. It was pathetic.

The parking place was where we wait for the bus to come. Everyone one and some other kids were there. They were talking and laughing.

I went and stood by the fence and waited. It was gonna come, rather he was.

Just as I predicted, Sasuke came over. He put both arms on the side of my head and smirk. I stare at him. I'm gonna need a lot of rubbing alcohol when this is finished.

He said something, but I only stare at him. I didn't hear what he said; I tuned him out and only watch his eyes.

It was teasing, but irritation came when I didn't answer, then finally was anger. I smiled as the phases came. It was interesting.

Next thing I knew he punched me.

I smile and touch my teeth with my tongue. It was slightly moving. The bruise on my face aches.

I stood up and spit out the blood. I smile just like before. He was confused, but he still had a reputation so he hit me again. This time it was my stomach.

It hurts, really bad. Blood came from my mouth again. My "friends" didn't call the police, teachers, or helped me.

They ignored me, sometime looking my way. The others looked fearful, like the fact that Sasuke might actually kill me by hitting me so much, but they didn't do anything.

I smirk as he hit me again. That only fuels his anger.

He kicks my stomach. I groan this time, actually feeling the pain. He seems satisfied and smirked.

I spit out more blood. It was becoming a small puddle. Nobody was helping me, nobody was gonna help me. I knew that and that was why I smirked again.

The shock only lasted a few seconds then he kicked me again.

The bus came early this time.

I wasn't glad. I didn't care. Everyone got on the bus. I took my time, gathering my things.

When I got on, there weren't any seats left. There was two to a seat, or somebody I didn't know putting their books down.

The only place was Sasuke since two girls were fighting for the spot. They didn't notice me as I sat down.

Nobody pay me any attention.

The girls were Sakura and Ino. Sakura pushed Ino aside and was about to sit down when she saw me there.

They forgot about their fight and began yelling at me. They didn't hit me, that was good, but when I ignored them too long, Sakura actually tried.

I grabbed her wrist as her hand came down. I put it on her side and let go.

The whole bus became quiet and the driver came back. He started yelling for Sakura and Ino to take a seat.

Sakura huffed and they took a seat somewhere.

The bus began to move. It felt good, easing my body.

I sat still. One of the kids were gonna talk to me, insult me.

Sasuke looked at me and told me to get another seat.

"Can't. This is the only seat left."

"So stand."

"Don't feel like it." I looked at him to see him glaring at me. My lips twitched and I chuckle. "Stop pretending, Sasuke."

Like the others, he didn't know what I was talking about. I just looked straight ahead and smile when he asked me what stuff am I blabbing now.

I didn't answer him, but sigh and shook my head. I lean back into the chair and fell asleep. Well, I didn't fall asleep cause these kids will steal. I just close my eyes with the bus rocking me.

I felt Sasuke staring at me, but then he turn around.

I smirk.

This position was hurting my neck, I realized. I took Sasuke's backpack and lay my head on it.

Sasuke glared at me and try to take his backpack back. Nobody pay us any attention.

I held on to it, with my head still there, and stare at him.

He poked on of my bruises, but I don't even flinch. He even tries biting my hand. All I did was stared at him. It was bleeding when he pull away.

"Give. Me. My. Backpack."

"I'll give it to you when I get off."

"Give it!" he raised his voice a little, but it was drown out by the other kids' voice.

"I just wanna lay my head a little." I turn the other way.

He doesn't say anything and I felt his eyes return to the window.

After a while, I close my eyes and smile. I knew for sure the other wasn't gonna steal anything from me.

* * *

**Charlie: **yes, weird weird. I don't know why I did that. it would definitely make the story more interesting. is it confusing you? I hope it is cause thats mostly the reason why its there. 


	3. Cowards

**Charlie:** did you know naranjilla is an orange fruit that resemble somewhat of a tomato and an orange? I'm drinking it right now, taste funny.

Things Fall Apart by Chinua Achebe

Enchanted Forest Chronicles by Patricia C. Wrede

* * *

_Last Four Days of Uzumaki Naruto_

_by Charlie_

_Chapter Three: Cowards_

* * *

I walked to school. I wanted to be late to class. The kids staring at me were creeping me out. 

I came into class without an excuse or pass. The teacher told me to get one. I stepped out and went to the store.

I came back and went to my next class. The bruises were worse and the teachers questioned me. I lied again. They don't seem to buy it though.

One teacher even made me stay after class and asked me question. Said that if I needed someone to talk to, I can talk to her. I just nodded and left.

She was stupid. They think that would give them a raise. I hated it here, but I was staying.

Nobody looked at me much less talk to me. Sasuke would whisper something to someone and they would laugh.

I frown. The laughing was weird. The sound was weird. I wrote it and gave it to Sasuke.

He didn't say anything. I watched him all period. He passes me something. It said fuck-off.

I giggled which made him stare at me weird. I wrote stop lying, stop pretending and pass it to him.

He read it and threw it back at me.

At lunch, I sat alone. Sakura wouldn't give up. She came, trying to embarrassing me this time. Sakura was a brat who was use to getting her way though Sasuke was the exception. She would go look for a dojo bird if he asked her too.

The Zen group are the only one who would argue back with her.

"I heard what Sasuke-kun did to you." She said other things, but I didn't hear her. I was too busy eating.

She took her geometry book and smacked me over my head. She smirks and her little friends laughed so does everybody else. They whisper and whatever.

I stood up. I was much taller than her and have never hit a girl in my life. Well, there's always a first time for everything. I raised my fist and BAM!

She was knocked out.

I got my stuff and left.

After school, I stood where I was as usual. This time Sasuke walked up to me. I knew he wasn't gonna fight me, yet.

"What were you talking about in class today?"

"You mean the "stop lying" and "stop pretending"?" I asked. I knew what he meant, but since I'm gonna get beat up I at least have to tease him a little.

"What does that mean? I'm not lying or pretending anything."

I roll my eyes. "Stupid coward," I said loudly.

That was it. I was beaten so hard I couldn't move for a few minutes. I lay on the ground. My body was spent. It couldn't move anymore. I didn't even try to, just smirk. I did chuckle a little, but it hurt so I don't even try.

When the bus came, Sakura and Ino were at it again. The only seat left was by Sasuke. He had his backpack there, glaring at me. He then turn and stare out the window. He was sorta daring me to sit there.

There was no where else to sit. I walked over. The girls stare at me, glaring.

I pick up the backpack and sat down. I place it on top of me and lay my head on top of it. It smells good.

Sakura and Ino were still fighting until the driver came over and shut them up.

Sasuke glare at me and try to take his bag back again, but I wouldn't let him. We sat in the back this time so it was more private.

"Give it to me!"

"Just this one last time," I said, softly, and close my eyes, still facing him.

These are things we don't understand, only the people doing it do. A small simple thing such as your girlfriend breaking up with you can turn to something drastic for better or for worse.

There are questions, and I'm sure you're confused, but sometime it's just like it is. People don't always have all the answer.

Things changed for the better. My point of view has been expanded. I knew people's true nature. I use to live in lies, but I broke free.

It rained that night. It was dreadful and I couldn't sleep. It wasn't scary, I just couldn't sleep.

I got up and put on my coat, not changing out of my pajamas. I walked to Sasuke's house. It was cold, but I kept walking.

I pulled a bar from the gate that surrounded the mansion. I walked in and put it back. That was how we used to get in when Sasuke was grounded. I knew where his room was and I walk to the window. The side was made of brick, some were loose.

I climb up using the bricks and open the window. It was a trick I learned. I went in and close it.

Sasuke's room was big, he's family was rich after all.

He lay on the bed.

I walked over and look at him. I went to the other side and took off my coat. I lay down beside him.

Sasuke was always a light sleeper.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" he asked, sitting up.

I didn't answer him and close my eyes. He tries to get me out, but I won't budge. I lay still. He was making too much noise.

I pull him down and held him tight. He smell good, like always. He was moving too much. "Go to sleep."

He didn't listen and kept trying to get out of my grip. He punched me on my stomach and I wince.

I ignore the pain and nuzzle into his neck. "I'm cold," I told him.

He stops moving, but didn't go to sleep.

I didn't know what happen next, my mind drifted off before him.

It was too bright. I open my eyes and saw Sasuke's face. I didn't move. His arms were around me.

I took a sniff of his smell and smile. I suppose this was the part where I kissed him on the lips and we make up, but life isn't so easy.

I didn't kiss him on the lips; I kissed him on the cheek. I lay still and didn't try to get out of his grasp.

I waited until he opened his eyes. He didn't smile, but looked at the clock.

It was still 5 o'clock.

He didn't say nothing, didn't even give me a second look, before gripping me tighter and going back to sleep.

Go to sleep, I heard him mutter. I didn't close my eyes right away. I kissed him on the lips then went back to sleep.

* * *

**Charlie: **don't assume things in this chapter, people.

I love Naruto, but you might be asking why I'm putting him through all these miseries? its simple, his emotions fits this story's meaning. do you guys even know the meaning of this story? do you want me to tell you in the next chapter?


	4. Stop Lying

**Charlie: **well, this is the last chapters. hope you have all enjoyed reading this story.

* * *

_Last Four Days of Uzumaki Naruto_

_by Charlie_

_Chapter Four: Stop Lying_

* * *

I walk to school. I had left before Sasuke woke up a second time. He smells good, handsome, and was really warm, but something else was missing. 

I knew what it was. Today was the last day for him to understand, for everybody to understand. If they don't understand and I tell them, I will leave.

Sasuke still has hope, so does the others. He can insult me. He can hit me, and maybe my friends, but if anybody else does I so beat the crap outta them.

I own them that much if not a answer.

Sakura is a bitch and I hate her. That much is all that is needed to know. Maybe if the future she will become more tolerable, with the helps of some friends. With alot of help.

I knew the question before they even open their mouths. I was in an argument. The teacher wasn't here, so there wasn't anybody to stop them. I didn't look at Sasuke. There was something he could do, but when they started pushing me, I knew he wouldn't.

"Stop pretending," I said when they had insulted me.

Everyone's attention turns to me. Their curiosity led them to me.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gaara.

_"I will leave everything to you, Sasuke. Please...understand." _I said in silent thoughts.

I sigh and felt sad. It was really painful. Everywhere was the same. This place has no meaning anymore. People live in lies to survive.

If I tell them, there will be a price. If I don't tell them, the price will not matter, but worse. I decided long before, but was afraid that things will not change.

I open my mouth. Maybe it will change after I'm gone. "You believe you don't want us sitting at the table or rather you don't care."

I stare straight at Gaara. "In fact, you were lonely. You liked us, making you feel."

I pause. I spoke again. "You can change fate, but rather you chose not to. You have a voice and feet, but you chose not to use it. You are_ afraid_ to use it."

"You may say you don't follow any goddamn rules, but you do. You listen to people, but trust only yourself that you fell apart even though you don't notice it. I do. I see it in your eyes every single day."

"You fake your feelings because you don't want to end up feeling lonely. By beating up others you feel alive, but there's other ways. You gotta look for it. You label people and people label you."

"You're living a lie. This isn't who you are and you know it. That's why you lie to yourself. Lying about yourselves to fit in. So, stop pretending or live in misery for the rest of your life."

I said nothing more. The other kids laughed, but not any of the Zen group. Gaara began shaking, trembling with something like fear. I knew what was coming.

He knew what I say is true. He is not accepting it, but my words are forcing him too.

I looked at Sasuke then. _"Please...be happy." _I thought this, and knew it could be true if he can step out of his cell. The one he built long ago.

He didn't meet my eyes. "Fucking coward, you're all fucking cowards," I said loudly. Just a little more.

They just laugh more. Sakura and Ino stood in the crowd, forcing a smile, but it doesn't come. They look at each other and down on the ground, shamefully.

Gaara balled up his fist and looked at me, angrily.

I saw him come. He was going to hit me. This was it. I'm gonna go down with a fight. I caught his fist as it came at me.

He still hasn't got it yet.

"Stop pretending," I told him. A little more.

The other kids stop laughing. Some try to, but like Sakura and Ino, it wouldn't come out.

"Stop pretending, all of you," I said softly. My eyes face the floor. I couldn't take it anymore. I looked up, angry.

The kids backed away. I let go of Gaara's hand. I'm tired. My anger disappeared as fast as it came.

I let the fist come at me. I didn't even fight it. I knew I said I was, but...I could never hit my friend.

Gaara's hand stained with blood, my blood. I lay on the floor with him on top, beating the crap outta me.

Someone grab Gaara and got him off me.

I looked. It was Sasuke. Kiba was with him too. I stood up and looked at them. I slowly went to get my stuff. It was the only thing I could do. I walk to the door.

They didn't stop me, though they should've, but they don't.

I stopped at the doorway. "Do you like me, Sasuke?" I don't look at him. I was hoping he say yes, knowing it could never be no matter the answer.

He felt guilty. He stood rooted to the floor and so does everybody else.

_"Please...don't follow me."_

Only one rain drop fell that day, because nobody knew. Nobody knew Uzumaki Naruto was going to suicide.

Sasuke stood at the stone. It was not old, barely a year or so. A hundred roses lay there, from people who even he didn't know. Don't follow the rules of Fate, or rather any rule at all.

But what Uzumaki Naruto didn't know was that, he was following Fate's rules too, but only one, he was going to die. It will happen to everyone sooner or later, only time matters.

It was not a choice whether Naruto was to die or not. He was diagnose with a deadly illness. It was not contagious, but when he dies, it will be. The longer he lives, the more deadly the disease will be. The more chance it could be transmitted to others.

Suicide is define as the act of intentionally taking one's own life and thats what Naruto did. He was "put to sleep" and he's body burned. His ashes will flow freely through the ocean.

You are following a rule, even me. You act the way people want you to act, or rather what you think they want youto act like. We cannot escape that one, but a boy did. His death changedothers.

The first one was Sasuke. He is happily living by his own will.

That was also Naruto's will.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Charlie:**I...hope this will help. you may think this is sad, but you shouldknow by instinct that its not. instincts don't have question. yes, Naruto didn't livehis whole life, that is sad, butothers will. he feel happy that he could help. feeling useless andlonely is the worst kind of feelingever.


End file.
